Derwisz
thumb|300px Derwisz służy bogom, jako święty wojownik, zawsze jest w centrum konfliktów. Zacięcie ćwiczone style walki na pustyniach Elony czynią z nich prawdziwych mistrzów we władaniu kosą. To pozwala na ranienie wielu przeciwników naraz. Nowicjusze uczą się często czarów ochronnych, modlitw pomagających szybciej unieruchomić przeciwnika lub inwokacji wzmacniających ataki furią żywiołów. Mistrzowie tej profesji mogą przybierać postaci bogów i przy pomocy błogosławieństw czynić boską wolę. Doskonale zaznajomieni z tajnikami sztuki walki i wspierani wieloma zaklęciami są na polu bitwy bardzo efektywni. Pełen wiary Derwisz, wędrujący sawannami i pustyniami Elony wyśpiewuje modlitwy na cześć ziemi i wiatru, na które odpowiada furia pustynnej burzy Derwisz to postać pod wieloma względami przypominająca zabójcę. Jest klasą walczącą wręcz, posiadającą też zdolności magiczne, wprowadzoną w jednym z dodatków. Posiada +10 punktów pancerza (podstawowo 70 zamiast 60) i podstawową szybkość regeneracji energii 4. Bardzo potężny w beta evencie, został osłabiony, by jakoś zrównoważyć rozgrywkę, przez co teraz, choć (przynajmniej początkowo) bardziej popularny od drugiej dodanej przez swoje rozszerzenie klasy, przez wielu graczy widziany jest jako swego rodzaju ersatz wojownika i bierze się go do drużyny mniej chętnie (choć na szczęście derwisze nie są aż tak nielubiani pod tym względem, jak zabójcy). Jakie są więc różnice między tymi klasami? Przede wszystkim filozofia walki derwiszem jest znacznie mniej finezyjna niż w przypadku zabójcy, dzięki czemu nawet początkujący derwisze nie są *aż tak* samobójczy, jak początkujący zabójcy. Derwisz jest postacią znacznie mniej mobilną niż skoczny zabójca, ma za to o wiele więcej (i potężniejszych) zdolności ochronnych i – przede wszystkim - leczących. Szczególną zaletą tej klasy są też specjalne właściwości powiązanej z nią broni – potężne kosy atakują zamaszystymi cięciami raniącymi jednocześnie do 3 przeciwników stojących przed postacią. Wysokie obrażenia rekompensują tu nieszczególną szybkość ataku i dwuręczny charakter kos. Inną, nawet ważniejszą charakterystyczną cechą derwisza jest jego stosunek do zaklęć – większość jego umiejętności albo jest zaklęciem, albo się do zaklęć odwołuje. Derwisz ma ataki, które działają inaczej, jeśli jest pod zaklęciem, zaklęcia, które przedłużają inne jego zaklęcia, umiejętności, które wzmacniają swój efekt jeśli ma na sobie jakieś zaklęcia (czasem zależnie od tego, ile tych zaklęć jest), ale też ma kilka umiejętności, które są przez zaklęcia osłabiane – świetnym przykładem jest tu czar z modlitw wiatru Naturalne Leczenie, który leczy postać, lecz jeśli jest się pod wpływem zaklęcia, podwaja swój koszt. Ogólnie, najczęściej derwisza kojarzy się jednak właśnie z postacią pod wpływem kilku zaklęć jednocześnie i z bardzo charakterystycznymi umiejętnościami pozwalającymi mu przyjmować na chwilę kształty bogów. 'Atrybuty' *'Mistycyzm' – Mistycyzm jako atrybut główny derwisza pozwala mu odzyskać 1 punkt życia na poziom i 1 punkt energii na 3 poziomy za każdym razem, gdy kończy się na nim jakieś zaklęcie. Warto zauważyć, że dotyczy to również zaklęć od innych postaci, na przykład RoF również da derwiszowi dodatkową energię – możliwe nawet, że więcej, niż sam kosztował. Zdolności powiązane z mistycyzmem to przede wszystkim czary manipulujące zaklęciami i same zaklęcia. Do tej grupy należą też popularne zdolności elitarne pozwalające przybierać kształt bogów. *'Władanie Kosami' – Zdolność posługiwania się bronią charakterystyczną dla tej klasy, zawiera kilka niecodziennych zdolności, między innymi dość potężny atak... Leczący atakującego! Kosy jako takie są grupą broni dość potężnych, jest to z pewnością atrybut wart uwagi. *'Modlitwy Ziemi' – Dość defensywna grupa umiejętności, w której znajdzie się również dość dużo zdolności będących w stanie zadać przeciwnikowi jakieś obrażenia. *'Modlitwy Wiatrów' – Zdolności te zwracają uwagę na kilka sposobów – przede wszystkim warto wspomnieć o tym, że świetnie nadają się do przyśpieszania postaci i okulawiania przeciwników. Poza tym świetnie sobie radzą z manipulowaniem jej energią, są też w stanie podobnie jak ziemia zadawać dość konkretne obrażenia. Ponieważ Dwayna jest bognią powietrza właśnie, modlitwy powietrza zawierają kilka zdolności leczących, lecz pod tym względem trudno im się równać z klasą modlitw ziemi. 'Najczęściej spełniane role:' *'Tank:' Derwisz jako postać walcząca wręcz jest w stanie dorównać, a nawet prześcignąć wojownika w tankowaniu szczególnie, jeśli jego zaklęcia nie zostaną zdjęte. Potężna regeneracja z Mistycznej Regeneracji w połączeniu z kilkoma innymi efektami pozwala mu prześcignąć korzyści, które wojownik odnosi z absorbowania kilku punktów obrażeń na atak przeciwnika i nieco wyższego pancerza. Niestety wszystkie te udogodnienia pryskają, jak przysłowiowy sen złoty, gdy do zabawy włączają się przeciwnicy będący w stanie usunąć te efekty – choć zwykle takie coś pociąga za sobą regenerację praktycznie całej energii postaci dzięki mistycyzmowi, to jednak przez kilka sekund pozbawiona kluczowych elementów ochrony postać stanowi łakomy kąsek. Osobiście polecałbym *raczej* brać derwisza niż wojownika na tanka, jeśli przeciwnicy nie usuwają masowo zaklęć. Kilka pojedynczych czarów likwidujących po jednym zaklęciu nie jest szczególnym zagrożeniem, ale jeśli popularni są przeciwnicy jednym czarem redukujący naszą magiczną tarczę do odrobiny odzyskanej „na pocieszenie” energii, to nie ma sensu się wysilać na przeciąganie przez to biednego, bezbronnego kosiarza – chyba, że to jakiś znajomy, oczywiście :). Dodatkowym problemem, który przemawia na korzyść wojowników jest to, że derwiszem gra się jednak trochę trudniej, więc przy zróżnicowanym poziomie umiejętności graczy, wojownik okazuje się zwykle lepszym wyborem. Mimo wszystko. *'Enchant bomber:' Derwisz wbrew dość popularnemu wyobrażeniu niekoniecznie musi używać kosy, by osiągać wymierne efekty. Popularnym buildem jest oparty na mistycyzmie i obu rodzajach modlitw enchant bomber zaczarowujący się serią zaklęć zadających obrażenia okolicznym przeciwnikom przy rzuceniu i dających jakiś dodatkowy efekt, gdy się kończą. Dodaje się do tego czary Mystic Twister (Ten można dodatkowo skopiować zaklęciem Arcane Echo) i Mystic Sandstorm – nie tylko rzucona seria zaklęć poważnie osłabi przeciwników, ale ostatnie 2-3 czary po prostu położą ich na łopatki! Do builda polecam laskę Kepkhet’s Refuge – popularna, tania, daje +15 do energii, przedłuża czas działania zaklęć o 20%, a kiedy chce się wrócić do kosy, można zawsze oddać ją bohaterowi wyspecjalizowanemu w modlitwach ochronnych. *'Runner:' Dzięki arsenałowi zdolności przyśpieszających ukrytych w modlitwach wiatrów i wytrzymałości gwarantowanej przez modlitwy ziemi, derwisz okazał się całkiem przyzwoitym biegaczem – słyszałem już, że istnieją buildy mogące bez większych problemów konkurować z wojownikami pod względem (nie)sławnego Drok runa. *'Farmer:' Wytrzymałość, samoleczenie i zdolność do atakowania kilku przeciwników jednocześnie oznacza też, że derwisz ma zastosowanie jako farmer. Raczej nie spodziewam się, żeby przebił tu pod względem popularności wojownika, czy mnicha, ale zdecydowanie jest to klasa posiadająca potencjał! Silver Girl 10:31, 19 lip 2009 (UTC) ~Strefa RPG